gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
DARE (Video)
DARE is a single from the Gorillaz album "Demon Days". Synopsis The video opens with a rotating shot of Kong Studios before panning downward on the word DARE spray-painted on one of the towers. The shot transitions to a view of Noodle sliding open a set of Shōji doors to reveal the disembodied head of Shaun Ryder, hooked up to an elaborate array of machinery within her closet. Noodle then flips a series of switches and watches as her entire room begins to light up with music, dance lights (complete with a disco ball), and Shaun's head coming to life. The two then engage in a duet with Noodle singing lead and Shaun as her backup. As the music continues to play, it becomes apparent that the music coming from Noodle's room is becoming obnoxiously loud, so much that Russel can hear it from the bathroom stalls on the lower floor of the studio. The camera moves up through the ceiling of the bathroom, into Noodle's room where Shaun's head is still singing, and then up to the room above, where 2-D is pressing his head against the floor trying to listen to the commotion. The song progresses, the yelling of restless people throughout the studio begins to rise, prompting Noodle to shut the doors of her closet, putting Shaun back to sleep. The scene is abruptly cut by a distressed Shaun waking up in his bed in his flat only to be comforted by Murdoc who proceeds to tell him, "Go back to sleep, honey"; revealing that they are sleeping together (implied romantically.) This sequence is then also interrupted by (this time) a distressed Murdoc waking up inside of his Winnebago in a cold sweat; hinting that one or both of the sequences was a dream. Availability * Available on the DVD format of the "DARE" single. * Available on the Phase 2 DVD 'Slowboat To Hades' * Available on the DVD edition of The Singles Collection 2001-2011. Credits Record Company: Parlophone Artist Management: CMO Production Company: Passion Pictures Directors: Jamie Hewlett/Pete Candeland Executive Producer: Andrew Ruhemann Producers: Emilie Walmsley/Cara Speller 2D Animation: Robert Valley, Heath Kenny, Rikke Asbjorn Key Assistant to Director: David Burns Animation Assistants: Miles Peters, Brent Odell, Jonathan Wren, Gail Walton, Richard Wake, Gerry Gallego, Rachel Glodowski FX Animators: Simon Swales, Barney Russell FX Assistants: Mikolaj Watt, Sky Bone, Jane Wright, Katerina Kremasioti, Monica Brufton Toonz: Phil Holder, Tim King, Megs White Dore Art Direction: Daniel Cacouault Matte Painter: Christobal de Oliveira Creative Assistant: Paul Cheshire Technician: Tony Clarke 2D Co-ordination: Jen Nunn, David Burns CG Animation: Wesley Coman CG Supervisors: Chris Hemming, Antoine Moulineau CG Modellers: Stuart Rowbottom, Adam Sharp, David Usher CG Lighting: Adam Sharp CG Effects: Lukasz Pazera Senior Compositor: Johnny Still Compositing: Niamh Lines, Cassiano Prado, Ed Salkeld Technical Director: Mark Wilson 3D Co-ordination: Emma Philips DoP (live action shots) Richard Stewart Camera Operator: Richard Stewart Producer (live action) Russell McLean Make Up: Cecile Nonon Editor: Jamie Foord Post Production: Rushes VFX Artists: Duncan Malcolm, Marcus Wood, Brian Carbin Rushes Producer: Carl Grinter Gallery Kong Studio Mountain on side.png It's DARE! graffiti.png NoodlesRoomDoor.png Noodle looking at her experiment.png|Noodle looks at her experiment. NoodleDARE 1.gif|Smile. DARE Hello.png|Hello Noodle - Yes, Yes its working.png NoodleDare2.gif|It's alive, IT"S ALIVE! DARE-Noodle tapping her feet.png|Tap Tap Shaun Ryder in DARE as the giant disembodied head.png|Shaun the Giant Head. You Just Think It.png|You Just Think It! Hold it dooown DARE! 1.png Hold it dooown DARE! 2.png RusselDARE.gif|Russel on the toilet. Gorillaz dare 08.jpg 2-DARE.gif|2-D listening through the floor boards. DARE Sneaky.png Mike the Monkey in DARE.png|Mike the Monkey seen while fading. Murdoc in bed with Shaun.png|Murdoc in bed with Shaun Murdoc gasping and panting after his nightmare in DARE.png|Murdoc gasping and panting after his nightmare. 95D99CD2C4156705B8080121909551AA.jpg NoodleDARE.gif gorillaz_dare_12.jpg 3931774_l5.jpg big_1472856675_image.jpg NoodleDare 3.gif NoodleDare 2.gif NoodleDare.gif Noodle and Shaun the Giant Head.jpg Trivia * At the end of the video it is implied that the entire sequence with Noodle and Shaun was a dream however, in the virtual tour of Kong Studios during Phase 2, it is revealed that Shaun's head was still sitting in Noodle's closet (long after her disappearance). Also, in the virtual tour featured on the Phase Two: Slowboat To Hades DVD, it is revealed that Shaun's head eventually shrank back to it's normal size from the lack of chemicals being pumped into his head and he was stuffed into the studio kitchen's refrigerator where he was forgotten when the band left the studio. It is never explained how his head was relocated from the closet to the kitchen fridge. * This video makes homage to classic horror films; one of which being the the statue of Pazuzu, the mascot of the Gorillaz's short lived campaign, Reject False Icons. * The crows circling the outside of the studio, is a nod to Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds. * Shaun Ryder is depicted as a Frankenstein-like monster who is brought to life as the music begins. Ryder's head being kept alive is a pun on the movie The Brain That Wouldn't Die. * The tube attached to Ryder's cheek switches from side to side as a tribute to the goofs commonly made in early horror films. * The monitor of the machine hooked up to Shaun is playing Pong. * When Russel is seen sitting on the toilet, he is holding a newspaper with a headline that reads CANNIBAL MASSAKREN, the Danish title for Cannibal Holocaust, an exploitation horror film. And on the back of the newspaper a headline text of the name "Freddie" is seen which is possibly a reference to Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. * The zoom on Noodle's eye at the end of the video is taken directly from Ringu and its American remake, The Ring. * 挑戦 (Rōmaji: chōsen; Pinyin: tiǎo zhàn) means "challenge," which is another word for "dare". * In the Beyonce music video Me, Myself, and I Noodle does a similar disappear move. * According to a recent Reddit Q&A with Noodle, 2-D taught her the dance moves she did in the video. * At the end of the video when Murdoc wakes up, originally there was a poster that resembled Evanescence's "Fallen" album cover, but at some point it was replaced with a nun poster as seen in the currently available YouTube video. Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Phase 2 Category:Gorillaz Category:Noodle Category:Phase 2 Music Videos Category:Phase 2 Videos